


Is it a joke?

by VincyTab



Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincyTab/pseuds/VincyTab
Summary: I wanna try to make something... I need to write also if I'm not sure about the story





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna try to make something... I need to write also if I'm not sure about the story

Arthur, come back! What are you doing?!?  
Arthur played another trick on Martin. Martin was chasing Arthur, but him was a little fast for Martin.  
After a while he give up to chasing him and he stopped near a piano.  
He sat down pressing the keys of the piano randomly to vent after another Arthur’s prank.  
After a little while Douglas came in the room.  
What’s going on? Douglas said.  
Sorry Douglas for the noise with the piano, I was a bit angry with Arthur.  
Martin… are you serious? Maybe you don’t know but you were playing a beautiful music!  
Not you too now Douglas, please. Why everyone make fun of me!  
I know I’m sarcastic sometime but not now! Have you ever thought about start playing piano?  
Come on Douglas! Stop it, please! I can’t do anything and now you…  
Douglas silenced him.. “I’m, as you know a good pianist. See you tomorrow in my house for the first lesson, and maybe something else.  
Martin didn’t answer, but Douglas was sure that he would come  
So, as Douglas thought, the next day Martin went to Douglas’ house.  
"I don’t know if will be another silly joke but in any case… I’m here.”  
Welcome, my dear captain. Come on in, please.  
Where is your piano? I don’t see it.  
Martin… Martin… said Douglas holding hands, really you thought you’d played a good music yesterday? Really don’t you understand why I invited you to my house… only you and me.?  
“Really!?! Martin said, crying for happiness. It was a dream for him! He loved him too, but was too afraid to tell him.  
They went in the bedroom…


End file.
